Secrets Unfold When You Least Expect It
by annikawirth92
Summary: TRORY fanfic. This is my sequal to abc79-de's story 'What A Time It Was' please go read her story before you read mine otherwise it might get a bit confusing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is my sequal to abc79-de's story 'What A Time It Was'. I hope you like my start on it and as this is my first fanfic please leave me comments. :)**

**Rory's P.O.V**

"It has been 2 years since your daddy proposed to me, at my Congratulations-Welcome Home-Bon Voyage-New Year's Eve Party in Stars Hollow in front of everyone that was close to me. It was the best way to end the year, knowing that I would always your daddy to love me and take care of me" I quietly whispered towards my bump whilst stroking it.

I have been sitting in the Nursery all day since Tristan had to go to a boardmeeting with his grandfather. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that it had been 3 months since I became Mrs Tristan DuGrey. Even better was that after our Honeymoon i found out I was 8 weeks pregnant. Never in my life had I seen Tristan so excited apart from when i accepted his proposal.

After the wedding we had decided to move back to Hartford to be closer to both our families. After Tristan's mother decided to leave his dad, she divorced him and found someone new to love her.

This pregnancy has tired me so out, first it was the weeks of morning sickness which was made even worse if I just smelled so much as bacon and coffee. Giving up coffee has been hard. Tristan wouldn't even give me decaff.

My favourite place in our house; apart from our room; has been the nursery especially this beautiful rocking chair in which I have been sitting for hours now. I could feel tiredness taking over my body until everything went black.

**Tristan's P.O.V**

I hate leaving my beautiful pregnant wife this morning but if I wanted to be back home in time for our doctor's appointment i had to do this. I carefully kissed her temple trying not to wake her up, she stirred for a moment before i heard her quiet snores. I wrote her a note, left it next to her on my pillow and quietly left the house and went to work.

Once i got to Dugrey Enterprise, i walked straight up to my office and asked my secretary Emma to bring me everything I needed for this mornings boardmeeting. Just as I closed the door and sat in my chair, the door opened again and my grandfather Janlan Dugrey walked in. He has been more of a father to me than my own has, who is currently serving 12 years in prison for falsifying documents and other illegal things.

"Son" he greeted me whilst shaking my hand "We had a change this morning. The boardmeeting has been cancelled and instead we got 2 one hour conference calls with our European branch in London and our branch in Palo Alto. Here is everything you need and I will see you in the conference room in half an hour". He handed me the documents and left my office again. I sighed and looked through the documents.

Although this was just a routine meeting I couldn't stop thinking of this afternoon when Rory and I would find out the sex of our baby. I'm secretly hoping for a little girl but Rory just wants him or her to be healthy which is true enough i suppose.

As I walked towards the conference room i saw that everyone was waiting for me. "Let's just get this over with" i muttered to myself. The sooner this would finish the sooner I could go home and spend time with my beautiful wife and my unborn child.

An hour later after the first conference call had finished my grandfather came up to put his hand on my shoulder and said "I know your mind is not here right now and the next call will be just the same as the last one. So take the rest of the day off and go home to Rory. You better bring me some pictures of my future great-grandchild". He patted my shoulder and walked back over to the other associates.

I walked over to my office and let my secretary know that I am taking the rest of the day off as it was Friday. I took my briefcase and went to my car, ready for the short drive home.

It was only 10am by the time I got home. I brought some apples as Rory has a craving for them right now. At least it is a healthy one. I opened the door and I couldn't hear anything. I called out for her but still the house was quiet. I looked through the whole house until i found her sleeping in the Nursery cradeling her bump.

I grabbed a nearby blanket and carefully placed it over her without trying to wake her up. I kissed her temple and as i walked out she woke up. "Tristan? What are you doing back so early?" she said with sleep still covering her voice.

I walked back over and kneeled down and kissed her "Well i found out that the boardmeeting was cancelled and instead we had 2 conference calls but after the first call had finished, my grandfather could see that my mind wasn't completley focused on work and he said that the other call would be the same as the first, that I could take the rest of the day off and come back home to my beautiful wife and spend some time with her before our doctor's appointment this afternoon".

She smiled at this and i helped her up. Even though she was only 6 months pregnant her bump was really big. We even thought that it might be twins but at her 12 week scan the doctor said there is only one baby so put those thoughts aside.

We spend the rest of the morning relaxing watching a movie before we started getting ready. With Rory being pregnant it took a bit longer for us to leave the house.

**A/N : Hi everyone, I hope everyone likes this story so far. Please read and review and love comments/criticism/whatever you feel like :) every help is appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tristan's P.O.V**

Sitting in the doctors office next to all the pregnant women made me feel sick. I know I should be

happy, being here with Rory and finding out if we are having a son or a daughter.

It should be the happiest time of my life but there is something that no one knows. It's killing me

inside and I can only hope that the truth doesn't come out.

**Rory's P.O.V**

I couldn't help but smile at my bump and put my hands on it. Today we were finding out what we

are having. I looked up and saw that Tristan was deep in thought about something.

A nurse came out of the office "Mrs DuGrey? Would you mind following me please."

I stood up and grabbed Tristan's hand and pulled him into the doctor's office with me.

The nurse told me to go lie on the table and that the doctor would be with us soon.

I looked over at the clock on the wall and then back over to my husband "Babe is everything ok? You don't seem really here."

His eyes snapped up from the floor and looked into mine "Yeah everything is fine, why wouldn't it be." I could feel that there must be something really bugging him because he has never snapped at me like that before.

I took my hand away from his and looked over to the door as it opened.

A young women around my age came in "Hi, Mr and Mrs Dugrey. My name is Doctor Butler. I will be your OB/GYN for the rest of the pregnancy and the delivery. I heard we are here today to find out if we have a little guy or girl".

I smiled and nodded my head at her. She asked me to lift up my top and put some disposable paper at the top of my jeans so they won't get covered in the gel.

"This might be a little bit cold". She carefully moved the ultrasound probe over my stomach, when suddenly i heard the thumping of my baby's heartbeat. "Here is your little baby. Everything looks really good and it has a strong heartbeat. Let's see if it will let us have a look between his or her legs".

I kept looking at the screen waiting for her to tell us if it's a boy or girl, but when she didn't say anything i turned my head to look at her and she looked a bit worried. "Is everything ok with our baby?" i asked her and grabbed Tristan's hand who squeezed mine to reassure me.

Dr Butler kept looking at the screen before she turned around to us "Ehmm..do either of your families have a history of multiple births?". I looked at her confused "Well my grandmother has a twin sister and she had twin sons". I looked over to Tristan who looked at my stomach before turning to Doctor Butler "I got younger twin sisters".

"Well that would explain this" she returned the probe over my stomach trying to find something on screen "well here is your baby" she pointed to the outline of our little baby which made me smile but she wasn't finished yet "and here is your other baby. Congratulations Mr&Mrs DuGrey. You are having twins".

**Tristan's P.O.V**

TWINS?! We are having twins. I don't know what to think.

Suddenly I felt my hand being lightly squeezed and looked over to Rory who just looked at me with her teary eyes and mouthed _"Twins" _. I leant over and kissed her softly before turning to Doctor Butler "Can we still find out the sex of our babies?". She just gave me a warm smile "Of course we can. Let me have a look".

She moved the probe over Rory's stomach another couple of times before looking up to us "Well I can gladly say that you are having a little girl and a little boy. Congratulations again. Would you like some print outs?" I just nodded my head before she got up out of the room to get our pictures.

"Did you hear that babe? We are having a little girl and a little boy. Oh i love you so much Rory. Thank you for giving me the world" I looked over to Rory who sat there with the biggest smile on her face. She carefully leaned up to kiss me. It started out slow and careful but turned into passionate soon after. We would have kept doing it if the door hadn't opened and Doctor Butler returned with our pictures.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Here are your pictures. Congratulations again and if you got any questions please don't hesitate to contact me". She looked a bit blushed as she left the room.

**Rory's P.O.V**

Although I'm excited to have two little lives growing inside of me, I am scared. What if we can't look after both of them? What if I turn out as my dad and end up pushing my children away.

I hadn't even realised that we got back to our house when my door opened and Tristan gave me his hand. Once I got out of the car, he turned me around, put one of his hands under my chin and made me look him in the eyes "Is everything ok Mare? Are you not excited to have twins? Or do you think we are not ready for it?".

I could see pain, worry and love in his eyes. I pulled him closer to me and gave him a soft kiss on his lips "Of course I am excited. I know that we hadn't really planned for twins but there must be a reason that we are being blessed with two little lives to call our own. It will be hard, being responsible for two human beings and we will make mistakes but we will also learn from them". He gave me one of his goofy smiles and pulled me closer before whispering in my ear "I love you Mrs Dugrey". I returned his smile and pulled him closer to me, well as far as my stomach would allow it "I love you too Mr Dugrey".


End file.
